


Happy Halloween

by The_Engineer



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Bit of Gwen bashing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Engineer/pseuds/The_Engineer
Summary: Jack never knew how much he liked bunnies





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween Everyone.

Happy Halloween

 

Welsh Mermaid Quay Tourist Office, lunch time……

When Jack walked into the tourist office in the early afternoon of October 31st he did not expect to see Ianto Jones, archivist, tea boy and stun gun expert extraordinaire, to be in costume.

“Before you say anything all tourist office employees have to be in costume as there is a tourist center trick or treat planned and we are on the map from noon until 4.” Ianto sighed, he could tell by Jack’s glazed eyes that the immortal heard about one out of five words. Ianto was about to remind Jack once again that a tourist office, especially one that was overseen by the Welsh tourist board was not an appropriate cover for their organization. But before Ianto could say anything the door opened and several children in costume came in all yelling, ‘trick or treat!’

Jack marveled at the change in his factotum, Ianto placed a smile on his face and taking a bowl of candy off the counter went over to the children.

“And who do we have here?” Ianto asked the small giggling children. “A ninja I best be quick before you snatch the bowl from my hands.” The child giggled as Ianto dropped a piece of candy into his bag. “One for the princess, and power ranger,” more candy was dropped. Ianto had distributed all the candy to the children then stood up and pulled out his pocket watch attached by a long chair on the front of his waist coat, “Oh dear, I’m late I’m late for a very important date. No time to say hello, goodbye. I’m late, “I’m late, “I’m late.” Ianto made shooing motions and the children trouped out the door laughing at Ianto’s antics, to the waiting adult outside. Ianto smiled then turned to see Jack looking at him with such an odd expression.

“I like the tail.” Jack says. Ianto was dressed in a white suit pants with a mustard yellow waist coat and purple cravat. On his head with a black top hat with a pair of white fetching rabbit ears on the side. Ianto had removed the red smoking jacket revealing a white puff of rabbit tail resting on his arse.  Ianto had complimented his costume with a painted on pink nose and fetching whiskers on either side of his face.

“yes sir. If that is all…” Ianto pressed the red button behind the desk and Jack left through the door, craning his neck as he did so. Ianto rolled his eyes.

Tosh and Gwen came back from their lunch. Tosh had settled on a witch, a modest black knee length dress and shoes, with green lipstick and eye shadow and a fetching black pointed hat, ‘ _practical for chasing weevils.’_ She had said. Gwen wore a Cardiff cheer leading outfit and repeated giggled, ‘ _I can’t believe it still fits,’_  to all of her teammates…at least twice.

Owen looked like a mad scientist wearing a long white lab coat with black buttons up one side, a pair of latex black gloves. His hair gelled up with sliver streaks and a pair of goggles around his neck and some black soot on his face.

Ianto gave out candy and said his white rabbit lines. He did rather enjoy himself as he closed and locked up the tourist center for the day. It also had gotten him out of the main hub. Gwen had insisted she show Jack her cheer leading routine and Ianto was none too pleased. Wondering why she can’t go flirt and throw herself at someone else for a change.

Ianto could not help but feel Jack’s eyes on him and he made his way around the hub. It was starting to unnerve him. Sure Jack would watch him occasionally…well mostly. But still it was getting downright creepy.  Gwen was still continuing to vie for Jack’s attention then pouted once he stopped responding when Ianto returned.

Tosh announced that it was going to be a quiet night and Jack announced everyone should go home. Gwen offered to stay, but Jack dismissed her. His trousers had been tight all day and there was only one person he wanted to be with tonight.

Gwen pouted as Tosh and Owen talked about getting a drink. Ianto was grabbing his coat when he felt Jack come up behind him, well, he felt Jack’s erect penis behind him.

“Do you…I mean could you…,” Jack was panting out then huffed, “you make a very sexy bunny rabbit. What do you say we hop on down to the bunker and do it…”

“Like rabbits.” Ianto turned around.

“Yeah…and keep the tail on.”

Jack grabbed Ianto hand pulling him towards the office.

 


	2. Jack's POV

Jack’s POV

I swaggered into the tourist office anxious to see what costume Ianto had chosen to wear for this particular day. I love Halloween, I mean really love Halloween. It’s like the Folsom Street Fair for hetros. Women dress up in skimpy cheerleading or naughty nurse outfits with their tits hanging out and parade around in fish nets and stilettos, and men run around bare chested like pimps or gladiators. Yes indeed I love Halloween.

Which is why I was not just surprised but slightly repulsed to see such an ensemble on my normally straight out of GQ male model lover. White pants, they have never looked good and trust me I have lived a very long time. Even though the mustard yellow waste coat and purple cravat was silk if I am any judge it still looked so out of place, to many clashing colors. I did like the red coat he had on, Ianto looks good in red, it’s why I always try and make him blush. Then he took the coat off.

Game changer. There was a small white fluffy bunny tail attached to his pants. I could hear Ianto talking and I even saw him roll his eyes but I would not take my eyes off that fluffy white bunny tail. I heard Ianto tell me is wasn’t real, but I didn’t care. I was just about to bend Ianto over the tourist office desk eand pump him full of the old Harkness charm, when the kids came in. Ianto shooed my away and went to greet the kids.

I heard the faint lines of Through the Looking Glass as I tried to descend the stairs, which was kind of hard given my cock trying to push though my zipper. I had to stop half way down the stairs and take my aching erection out. I didn’t even need to close my eyes, I could see Ianto, naked his fine arse and that bunny tail. I could imagine plunging into his hole, the bunny tail tickling my public hairs, feel them on my pelvis as I pushed in harder, oh yeah soft bunny fur. I came hard after just a few strokes, tucked myself back in and hoped on one would notice the dripping of my jizz oozing down the wall. I had just made it to the cog wheel door when I heard Tosh and Gwen behind me and quickly dived through.

What did I tell you. I wasn’t the least bit surprised when Gwen came in wearing a cheerleading costume. Her tits bouncing as she showed us her routine, then paraded around Owen and I showing off her bum the short skirt failed to cover completely.

Tosh looked sweet and dare I say it, sexier than Gwen. Sure Gwen was flaunting it but Tosh looked so…erotic as a witch the green on her lips and eyes, the dress despite it’s full length showed off her curves. When Ianto came down later don’t think I didn’t notice him checking her out. That’s when I knew I had to make my move or else. I knew Tosh and Yan were close, hell I even knew they slept together on occasion, like when Owen and I were a complete arses they would seek comfort with each other. At least I tell myself it was just comfort but sometimes….I think it is more. I caught them once. I was ashamed to admit it but I pretty much drove Ianto into Tosh’s arms and bed. I had been particular nasty to him that he meant nothing, just a hole to fuck. That I would dump him over Gwen in a blink of an eye, that I would never be faithful or love him like I would Gwen. Don’t scowl at me, I told you I was an arsehole. He didn’t say anything just left. I kicked the shit out of a few rubbish bins for a while, and punched a few walls before I realized what I had said and how much I hurt him. I knew his sensitive spot and I didn’t just rip his heart out, but chewed it up, spit it out, pissed and shit on it then walked away. By the time I pulled my head out of my arse and went after him, it was to find him in the arms of Tosh, naked, asleep, and satiated by sex. They hung pretty close for a few weeks after that. Tosh was not to pleased with me I could tell, and Ianto barely looked at me and served me decaf. I groveled and pleaded all at once and naked for a chance to make it right. We got there, but I am very careful now. I keep Ianto close to me and in my heart. I don’t begrudge him giving comfort to Tosh either. Owen can be a real dick sometimes. Hell if I wasn’t so selfish I would give them my blessing and wish them all the happiness in the world. But I am a selfish man and love Ianto. More now than ever, hell I would kill for the man. Gwen likes to think that I ‘value,’ her relationship with Rhys, which is why I have never made a move and made my declarations of love etc…I scoffed at that but let her keep that fantasy. Nope it’s not Rhys, or her but Ianto. I love him.

Ianto finally comes down still dressed as that damn white rabbit. I swear he is wiggling his hips on purpose, taunting me with his bunny tail. I think Tosh is in on it too asking him to pick up things just so I get to see him bend over. Gods damn it, my dick is so hard I could pound nails with it. Gwen keeps parading around and interrupting my view, my scowl eventually sent her to her desk. Finally I shout out for them to go home. I seriously can’t stand it any longer, I have been hard for hours, my cock is leaking and if I don’t come soon I will explode. And either the team stay or go but I am fucking Ianto Jones RIGHT NOW in front of gods and everybody.

I catch Ianto before he leaves, well I rub my hard cock against his arse and beg him to stay. The others leave and I pull Ianto to my bunker. Ianto sneaks into my bathroom to remove his cloth. When he could out I am laying on my bunk, cock strait p and saluting the flag style, Ianto turns slowly and there right above his arse crack is the fluffy bunny tail. My cock twitches and I am coming in spurts, thick steams of seamen. It doesn’t even slow me down. Ianto is shocked seeing me come without touching myself, but that nothing I tell him. I grab and turn him around, forcing him to hold onto the ladder, fall to my knees and burry my face in his arse. The rabbit fur is tickling my nose and I plunge my tongue in his hole. My cock is hardening up nicely. Soon I am thrusting and just like I imagined, that bunny fur tickles something fierce.

 


End file.
